Moondance
by LarcSakurai
Summary: A Saix/Marluxia fic inspired by the soon "Carry on Dancing" by Savage Garden, as many of my one-shots seemed to be inspired by music


I watched silently as he strode by, the soft rustle of his coat about his ankles thundered through my head as it faded away into the distance. I couldn't speak, couldn't find the will to say anything. For once I found myself at a loss for words. I looked up to the beautiful moonlight, feeling its radiance shining down on me. The power brimming within those beams wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to feel a different kind of caress. Soft. Benevolent. Perhaps to go as far as to even say a loving one. Yet I am too proud to say anything. I merely stood there as he rose higher up the skyway to lose himself once again in oblivion.

The Superior walked past me. One glance into my golden eyes and he could tell what was on my mind. I gritted my teeth against the seering pain ripping through me. He wasn't pleased with my intentions but he knew he could do nothing to stop me. There were far too many of us slowly moving out of his reach. All he could do was threaten us with words and beatings. I could feel the blood slowly dripping down from the scar on my face and dripping down into my eyes but I ignored it. He stood there, sabers in hand, waiting for my retaliation. A flicker of what I supposed was irritation flashed through his eyes when he saw I would not be swayed. He sheathed his weapons and went about his grand way. Arrogant son of a bitch.

I slid up onto a rail of the skyway, staring up at our masterpiece. I tried to lose myself in the immense power eminating from the celestial body but nothing would soothe the cold burning in my chest. I could feel no sorrow but I well knew of the pain that came with it. Slowly the others made their way past me, one glance into all their eyes whispered the same haunting words. 'Go for him. Don't just sit there. What are you waiting on?' The same words I had spoken to myself countless times glowed in their eyes. No one stopped to speak. They knew they didn't have to.

I rose and walked up the skyway further into the castle. Everything felt the same. Empty. Cold. Lonely. Quite frankly, we were all sick of this. This, I told myself over and over, is why we were doing this, what our brethren were slowly dying off for. The chance to once again feel like we were something. What the Nocturne speaks yet nags at me. He insists -the fool- that we have hearts. That we don't need to go through with this. The longer this game of cat and mouse has continued the longer I have slowly begun to see the meaning behind his words.

I was torn from my train of thought the moment I stepped into the room. He was standing there in front of the window, soft pink locks falling over slender shoulders. His coat was open to reveal just enough to tempt me. Whether or not this was his intent it worked either way. He turned at my footsteps, quickly zipping back up.

"Why do you hide?" I was suprised at the slow purr within my own voice. He froze at the sound of it.

"I'm not hiding anything." He just stared at me as I advanced, his steps slowly making his way backward until his body pressed against the glass pane. I smirked, he meant to do it.

"No reason..." I pressed up against him, looking down into his eyes. A flicker of hunger flashed through them and I could feel my blood rushing. He knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"If we have no hearts..." he started, slowly undoing my coat as he spoke, "Then what is this?" I could not answer this. I did not want to. I closed my mouth over his and he returned the gesture most eagerly. Hands roamed as mouths clashed, coats slipping off shoulders to fall to the floor. Moonbeams rained down as we fell to the floor. I fed off the power within the celestial rays, fed off the loud moans that rose from him. I went berserk as I entered him, the sensations maddening. It was fast and hot and tight and he didn't care in the least. He rode me and I rode with him, our moans and cries of white hot euphoria echoing through the room. He flew me to the moon and back time and time again.

I slumped down atop him as we finally exhausted ourselves, his eyes mirroring the same satisfied glow I knew was in mine. I looked over to the window, staring up at the moon. He traced a finger along the scar on my face, teasingly licking at the blood. I brushed his hand away and rose to find my coat, slipping it back on. He slipped his own on and gently brushed his lips once more against mine before taking his leave. Though I was completely alone in a world of nothing I felt complete.

That is how the moondance began...


End file.
